1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head, a manufacturing method for the same, and an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is generally known an inkjet recording apparatus for recording characters or images on a recording medium using an inkjet head including a plurality of nozzles which eject ink (for example, see JP 2004-090492 A and JP 2005-212365 A). In the inkjet head described in JP 2005-212365 A, regions each having a different polarization direction are formed in the poles serving as a driving section of the head, whereby a drive voltage is reduced to realize high efficiency of ejecting operations.
FIG. 11 is a flowchart showing in section a manufacturing method for an inkjet head described in JP 2005-212365 A.
In manufacturing a conventional inkjet head, first, as shown in FIG. 11A, a first piezoelectric substrate 543 and a second piezoelectric substrate 544 each having a different polarization direction are prepared, and those piezoelectric substrates are made to be opposite to each other for bonding. Next, as shown in FIG. 11B, the first piezoelectric substrate 543 having a thickness of about 1 mm is ground so as to have a thickness of about 0.15 mm. Next, as shown in FIG. 11C, a plurality of groove portions 549 are processed from the first piezoelectric substrate 543 side. Next, drive electrodes 565 are film-formed on side walls of the groove portions 549, and then a cover plate substrate 550 having an ink supply path 556 formed therein is bonded to the first piezoelectric substrate 543.
As described above, in the manufacturing method for an inkjet head as shown in FIGS. 11A to 11E, three substrates, that is, the first piezoelectric substrate 543, the second piezoelectric substrate 544, and the cover plate substrate 550, are required. The first piezoelectric substrate 543 is processed thinly to have a thickness of about 1 mm to about 0.15 mm, which leads to an increase in material costs or processing costs. Further, most parts of the first piezoelectric substrate 543 are discarded through grinding, which is a waste of materials.